Pathetic
by lover-singer
Summary: I just want it to be a cruel joke, for him to say that he always loved me... I watch her wander aimlessly, and know it was me who caused the haunted look... Two point stubborn point of views... Hr/Dr
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers! Long time no see! Or I should say read. Haha, my bad. So this is kind of a two shot. It features Draco and Hermione, our two most favorite love struck teenagers, besides perhaps one Romeo and Juliet. Anyway, new year, new inspiration, kinda a new person. Just got out of a nasty relationship, so this is kinda my take on a crap relationship. Though not so accurate...

Enjoy!

From the broken heart of Hermione Granger:

I'm pathetic. I know this for a fact. He dropped me. He didn't even give an explanation why. During the short time we had, we'd gotten to know each other, especially in the most intimate way. He promised so many things, we broke so many rules, and I laughed so many times. It was the first time in a long time that I trusted a man.

His blonde hair still makes my hazel eyes widen, just the same as many others reaction. His eyes still bore into my sole, instead this time exposing the open wound, and making me want to cry.

The gifts he once showered me with sit deep in the rubbish bin in my room. I keep trying to bring myself to throw it out, but something in my stomach stirs and I turn away from it, and try to bring my mind to something else. Things that shouldn't remind me of him do, and many times during the day, I find myself closing my eyes and trying to clear my mind.

Some of my friends watch me with sad eyes, while others look on surprised. They all know how caught up I was. Everyone had tried to tell me, but I had refused to listen. I'm human after all, why should I be wrong? They all watch me worried when I laugh it off, saying that I never wanted to end up with him anyway. That it's all his loss.

In reality, it seems to be his gain, and I'm the one who's lost.

I see him with many other girls. I've all ready lost count, and it's only been a week. He seems to be blatantly seeking places where I'll be, just to make sure I'll see. See all the things that he used to do to me, as he does them to someone else, some one much prettier than me.

I'm plain. I was so excited when his godlike appearance had confessed I was beautiful. Me, with my plain curly brown hair, my hazel eyes and my freckle sprayed cheeks. I had never felt so elated.

When I'm alone, staring blankly at a wall, or into a book, I begin to wonder about things. I wonder if he thinks about me, and maybe smiles a bit.

Then I remember that I'm just crazy with loss and regret. Regret at being used as I had been, loss because I lost a part of myself along with him.

Sometimes I wish it was a big cruel joke. I just want him to seek me out (and for me to ignore him), and apologize to me(he could even be on hands and knees). To go on saying it was a big joke (some joke), and confess he still loved me (which he never did).

As I watch him smirk at me every time in the hall way, I know how pathetic I truly am.

I make a hand gesture and walk away with my head high, still loving him all this time.

Hey thanks for reading. And now... Draco's take on this! Read on, my friends, read on!


	2. Chapter 2

And here comes the second part! Wish it were true for my relationship, but sadly he's now wearing eye liner and dating one of my coworkers. Ah well... He can be a jerk, that's fine. Anyways Thanks for reading!

From the anxious stomached Draco Malfoy

I'm pathetic. I know this for a fact. I dropped her. Didn't say a word to her otherwise, just a murmur that it was over. She smiled so many times, and I fell for her again and again, we still give each other a special look (one she doesn't really recognize). We kissed. God we kissed and it made me feel like I was flying so high and drowning so deep at the same time. Mind boggling.

I still want to touch her silky brown hair, and my hands seem to twitch every time we're close enough. Her laugh is still musical, just as it is melodic to many other ears, and it sends a tingle down my spine.

I bury thoughts of her in drinks, classes, and other girls. Though nothing even compares to what I so willingly left. I have to clamp my mouth shut so many times, because all I want to do is scream in frustration.

I see those who look at me with disdain, with anger. She laughs it all off, letting me know that she's fine, that all my effort was in vain. That's what keeps me from trying to win her back. That and the note she left for me. _You'll always be fucked up and a total jerk… But I'm finally just fine. Thanks._ It was in her beautiful hand, and my eyes had welled up because I knew that she was right, just like always.

That note increased my need for other company and so I began to grab who I could when I could, not really caring the time or place. I remembered the day I'd confessed she was beautiful, how her eyes had lighted and her mouth formed in a wide grin, and how we'd kissed with that grin still in place. The girl I was kissing now could never compare.

I watch her wander aimlessly, and know I caused her haunted look. I watch her hide away in the library, if only to get away from reality, knowing I was the one to make her a recluse.

There are times where I wonder if I embarrass my self if it would help. If I got on my hands and knees (she'd ignore me), seeking her out and apologizing (she'd laugh in my face). To tell her I was a big coward (fact), and that I really love her (I didn't know it before now).

I pass her in the halls, knowing that I have always loved her, and smirk a terrible smirk, one that I always show when I'm nervous or afraid. She repays me with a terrible hand gesture and I can feel my eyes tear.

I blink away the emotion just as I've always been taught.

I know how truly pathetic I am, because I can't sacrifice for someone worth the whole world.

Enjoyed? Hope so! Hey if you like it, maybe I'll add a full fledged plot and setting type thing if you get my drift... That's right readers. I'm threatening another story on you! Review and let me know if you can take it! Loves


End file.
